The Returm
by JasperJaxfan
Summary: Someone from the Q's past returns. Features most of the current cast and some old faves. Julianna and Sam are mine. Please review Finally Updated
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The young woman once again looked at the invitation on the table, still not sure if she should go back there, after all things had not gone well when she had left all those years ago. The old man had told her he never wanted to see her in that house again. So why was he inviting her back? And why was it to some fancy shindig?  
  
Still she had to admit there was a part of her that wanted to go, just to see all of their faces when she walked through the front door. Now of course her return would cause the same kind of stir that her aunt Tracy's would, but they would still be shocked she had accepted. And she was rather curious as to why he requested her presence in the first place.  
  
The girl had read in the Wall Street Journal about ElQ having gone public. Truth be known she had considered buying the remaining 49% herself. The old man would have just loved that. She didn't though deciding she no longer wanted any part of it. He had forced her to leave the only family she had really felt a part of and if AJ and that new granddaughter of his wanted to take away his beloved company than so be it.  
  
This wasn't to say that she hadn't been concerned when she found out about his heart attack. That in its self had almost made her go back. Her reasoning for not going back then had been she figured it would have done more harm than good.  
  
So why did she feel the need to accept his invitation now? Why couldn't she seem to come up with a reason to not go? Oh sure she'd have to buy a new dress but that wasn't really a problem. The girl knew, deep down why she couldn't come up with any excuses, she wanted to go back. She needed to go back to her family, and whether they knew it or not needed her as well.  
  
Picking up the phone she quickly dialed a number. Waiting the few seconds it took for the other person to answer gave her the time she needed to decide if this was what she really wanted to do. After all, there were going to be quite a few feathers ruffed and she would have a lot of explaining to do. Not only how she knew everything that had happened in Port Charles since she left, but there were some who would want to know why she had left in the first place. Why she had allowed the old man to force her out then. They'd also want to know why she had stayed away for so long., when so many of those she had cared about had been in trouble, and even some had died.  
  
"Quartermaine residence, hello, hello, is anyone there?"  
  
"Hey Reginald, it's me. Tell the old man I've received the invitation and wouldn't miss the fire works for all the money in the world. Ta."  
  
She quickly hung up the phone and then picked it up again to dial another number. If she was going to do this she needed moral support. Finally after about the 20th ring a voice came over the line.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sam pack your bags. I'm going home, and you're coming with me."  
  
"Jules are you sure about this? You haven't seen these people in ages and from what you've told me they may not welcome you back with open arms. Are you sure you want to go through that?"  
  
"I can handle the family, besides Jasper needs me. The newest member of the family is trying to sink her claws into him. I can't and won't let that happen."  
  
"Tell me this is more than just you not wanting Jasper to be hurt by Skye Chandler.  
  
"Sam get packed. It's time for me to go home. I've let things get out of hand in Port Charles for too long. Jasper being there is only part of it. I'll be by to pick you up in an hour." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
  
The flight to Port Charles was quite possibly the longest of Juliana's life. Sam still couldn't figure out how Jules had managed to get the tickets so fast. All Juliana would say was that she had them waiting. Juliana was so lost in thought she barely realized that the plane had landed. Walking through the terminal to baggage pick up all she could think was maybe she should turn around and go back to New York. Back to the safety net she had created for herself when the old man had kicked her out. She was happy in her new life. She had friends who were like her family. The only thing she didn't have was someone to love her. That thought immediately brought memories of him to mind.  
  
Flashback 1993-Summer-Monaco  
  
Juliana and her roommates walked into the casino. Pamela was right this was exactly what she needed to forget the fact that she no longer had a family. Her "grandfather" had kicked her out of it when she decided to go to Boston University as opposed to his alma mater. A stupid reason as far as she was concerned. But hey he never did try to see her side of it. It was his way or she was out. She chose out.  
  
So here she was soaking up the nightlife of Monaco. Taking a seat at the Baccarat table she threw some chips down.  
  
"A risk taker I like that." She heard the man next to her say. The first thing she noticed about him was the accent, Australian, her favorite. Turning to face him, the next thing she noticed was his eyes. They were deep pools of blue. She felt as if she could lose herself in them.  
  
"Why thank you, Mr.?"  
  
"Jasper Jacks, but everyone calls me Jax."  
  
Juliana had to laugh at that. He didn't seem to share her amusement. "Sorry but in the States there's a cheese snack with that name; never thought it might actually be used for a person."  
  
"I see." That was all he said.  
  
"Look I'm sorry it just struck me as funny. I really didn't mean anything by it., honest."  
  
"Apology accepted, Miss?"  
  
"Juliana Spencer-Quar… Juliana Spencer. It's Juliana Spencer."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Jasper said.  
  
From that night on for the rest of her vacation she and Jasper had been inseparable. If they weren't playing the tables then they were out dancing or walking the beach. She had told him everything about her life, amazed at how easy it had been. When it came time to leave they had made a pact to meet every summer at the casino, and had until the summer of 1996. When she got back to school she learned Jasper was living in Port Charles and had become involved with her best friend Brenda Barrett.  
  
All of her girlfriends had wondered why she did nothing. Juliana had just told them to stay out of it. They respected her wishes, even though they all saw how miserable she was. Juliana just didn't know how to explain it to them, considering what they knew of her friendship with Brenda.  
  
Sam was always reminding her of the pact she and Brenda had made. Sam would always say something like "you saw him first so he's yours right. According to you that's what the little pact says." Jules would nod and change the subject. There were just some things she was unwilling to explain.  
  
End flashback  
  
So here she was in a cab headed for Wyndams department store to buy a dress for a party she was no longer sure she wanted to attend. She was sure the events at the party would only raise more questions for Sam to ask, questions she didn't want to answer. She could only hope Sam would pick up on this and not ask them. But it was too late to turn back. Besides there was unfinished business she had to deal with.  
  
So at seven o'clock Jules rang the bell to the Quartermaine mansion. Reginald, the ever dutiful butler answered the door. He smiled when he saw her and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Reg, don't announce me. I want this to be a surprise. You didn't tell anyone I was coming did you?"  
  
"Not even Mrs. Quatermaine. "  
  
"Good. All right here goes nothing." 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
Juliana walked with Sam not to far behind into the living room of the mansion. The party was in full swing. Jules recognized quite a few of the faces but interspersed through the crowd were quite a few she didn't. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Sam getting them both glasses of champagne. The only person she couldn't seem to find was Jasper. Before she had anymore time to observe her surroundings the old man spotted her. He walked over to her and pointed a finger at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The old man spat at her  
  
"Funny, I would have thought you'd know considering you did invite me."  
  
"I most certainly did not so leave before I have you thrown out."  
  
"She stays right where she is Edward." Lila said coming into the room. The force in her voice was meant to make the old man know she meant business.  
  
"Grandmother, it's a pleasure to see you again. " Juliana said going over to the older woman and giving her a kiss and hug.  
  
"Hey Sam I could use that glass of champagne right about now."  
  
"Stay right where you are. You and your friend aren't staying Juliana. Get out now. Be…"  
  
"I know I know before you have me thrown out. I would have thought after all these years you would have realized how foolish you were being. Mom and Dad were fine with letting me do my own thing Grandfather why couldn't you be. You had AJ and Jason to follow in your footsteps you didn't need me to as well. But this isn't the time or place to get into that. So, because I don't want to upset Grandmother I'll go."  
  
"Juliana, you are not going anywhere. Your Grandfather is just going to have to deal with your being here. I asked you here and your Grandfather knows that if I asked you here he cannot force you to leave."  
  
"Alright, I'll stay. I don't suppose Luke is around anywhere is he?" Juliana asked looking around,  
  
"Right here darlin' now come over here and give me a hug."  
  
"On one condition, you tell me that you and Laura aren't divorced."  
  
"Just temporarily."  
  
Juliana ran to Luke and gave him a huge hug. This was why she'd come home. She knew there would be people who would be happy to see her. Soon everyone was coming over to welcome her back. When she finally had some breathing room she again searched for Jasper. He still was nowhere to be found. Was it possible that Edward had forbidden Lila to invite him? Not that she could really see that happening. So there had to be another explanation as to why he wasn't here. Jules went to find Ned.  
  
"Well if it isn't the town slut."  
  
"AJ it's nice to see you too. Have you seen Ned anywhere?" She really had hoped she wouldn't see AJ tonight.  
  
"What, Jules no witty comeback for that? So it's true after all? How many men was it exactly?"  
  
"Alright fine AJ you want a comeback, try this one on for size. Sonny may have been wrong to lock you in that meat locker, but he wasn't wrong in getting you to sign away your rights to Michael. Let's face it who's to say that one of the family wouldn't upset you enough for you to drink and it could be Michael in the passenger seat this time. So no I don't agree with his methods but you had better believe I agree with the out come. Now have you seen Ned?'  
  
"Find him yourself." With that AJ walked away, leaving Juliana to wonder if she might possibly be the one to drive him back to the bottle. Before she could continue her search Skye Chandler Quatermaine came over.  
  
"Who do you think you are? How dare you waltz in here and insult AJ like that. He in no way deserved what Corinthos did to him and if you had any compassion you'd know that."  
  
"That's rich coming from you Skye. Oh and for the record any compassion I may have felt for AJ died when he drove Jason into that tree and rendered him brain dead then managed to get away with it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find Ned."  
  
Juliana headed for the rose garden hoping to find Ned there. As it turned out she ran into Jasper. He turned when he heard the door close. The smile he gave her made her knees shake. He walked over and gave her a big hug. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4  
  
"Still causing trouble I see." Jasper said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well Aunt Tracy isn't here so someone has to. How have you been? I missed you in Monaco the last few years."  
  
Jasper didn't say anything at first. Jules knew he was thinking about Brenda. He knew about the pact. It was one of the first things she had told him about that first night. The question in Jules' mind was would he call her on it or let it go.  
  
"You could have come back and claimed me."  
  
"No I couldn't. Brenda needed you more than I did. Sonny was nearly destroying her. You were the only one who could save her and I knew it; even after the catacombs I knew I couldn't come back."  
  
He looked surprised when she mentioned the catacombs. "How do you know about that? No wait don't tell me you have your ways. I sometimes think you have more spies in this town than Helena Cassidine."  
  
"I do. Only the information I get isn't used to destroy people. Jasper, she needed you I didn't it's as simple as that."  
  
"What about after Brenda?"  
  
"I would have been a reminder of her and that was the last thing you needed. Then you and Chole Morgan got together. Although I must admit I did consider coming back while you were married to Alexis."  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
Juliana couldn't believe this he actually had wanted to see her again. She began to wonder if they might have a future together. Maybe keeping him from Skye wouldn't be as hard as she thought it was going to be. She was about to answer when she heard the doors to the rose garden open.  
  
"Hey Jules, I heard you were looking for me. How are things by the way?" Ned asked.  
  
"Things are good, and I was only looking for you to see if you might know where Jasper was. But as you can see I found him. Mind if we play catch up later?"  
  
"Jasper huh? No one calls him that. Brenda didn't even call him that. Want to tell me what's going on between you two."  
  
"Not really Ned. " Jasper said before Jules had the chance. She had missed that. In Monaco they had always been on the same page, looked like things were going to be the same here in Port Charles.  
  
"Okay, okay I got it the two of you want to be alone. Lunch Spencer tomorrow Kelly's noon sharp be there or I track you down and drag you."  
  
"It's a date, unless of course I get a better offer from Mr. Jacks here. See you then. Oh and Ned sorry if I was a bit rude to you just now."  
  
"Nah you were your usual mysterious self. Oh and I for one am glad you're back. I'll let that friend of yours know you may be a while. I think I have to save her from AJ."  
  
"Thanks Ned, and don't worry about Sam. AJ is nothing compared to some of the loser ex-boyfriends she's had." Jules went to him and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head before going back inside.  
  
"So you were saying you were tempted to come back when I was married to Alexis but didn't, why?"  
  
"You were being noble, saving Chole's company from that wicked witch aunt of hers. I just figured I'd be in the way. Plus I didn't Chole or Alexis would take kindly to me bringing up a pact between me and Brenda, just so I could have you all to myself."  
  
"What happened to the risk taker I met that first night?"  
  
"Jasper, don't please." Jules went over to one of the rose bushes and played with one of the flowers. He came up behind her; she could tell he was resisting the urge to turn her around. They stood in silence for a bit before she finally spoke.  
  
"Coming back would have meant facing things I wasn't ready to, especially if I had come back after Brenda's accident. I wasn't ready to do that. I'm not entirely sure I am now. So I guess you could say the risk taker has taken a vacation."  
  
"What things? You never really did go into great detail about anything. Just said you'd been an orphan taken in by two families in Port Charles. So Juliana Spencer-Quatermaine are you ready to tell me the whole story?" Jasper asked turning her to face him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Juliana's Story  
  
She looked at him for a second wanting to believe that if she went into specifics everything would be the same, knowing it wouldn't be. So many things had happened in her young life she wasn't sure where to begin. Lila and Laura had always told her the best place was at the beginning. Her only problem was, to her the beginning was a mystery. She knew nothing of her real mother.  
  
"You really sure you want to know everything Jasper? You may not like me once you know the whole sordid tale."  
  
His reply was a simple nod and squeeze of her hands which he had taken in his without her actually realizing it. Taking a deep breath she looked into his eyes, hid kind eyes. He wouldn't let things change, knowing this in her heart of hearts she began to tell he story. The whole story, the story only she and her families knew.  
  
"They found me on the steps of the City Hall in the winter of 1975. By then I was five months old. It was Steve Hardy who discovered me wrapped in a thin blanket with just another blanket as a pillow. He took me to GH. It's a wonder I didn't die. No one quite knows why I didn't."  
  
"Where was your mother?"  
  
"Jasper don't interrupt me please if you do I may not be able to get the whole thing out.  
  
"Anyway, the police tried to find my parents but to no avail. The note wrapped in one of the blankets said that Sister Mary Connolly had left me there because I was ill and the orphanage was unable to care for me any longer. When I got out of the hospital I stayed with a number of different foster families. None of whom were willing to adopt me. They either had kids already or didn't want another or they wanted none full time.  
  
'That changed sometime when I was three. The Quartermaines had come to town. Lila took an immediate liking to me and petitioned to adopt me, the court could see no reason to say no, and Juliana Quartermaine was born."  
  
"Where does the Spencer part come from then?" Jasper asked interrupting again.  
  
"Jasper. Alright you want me to fast forward to that it's no problem because there isn't much story. I grew up in the Quartermaine house, AJ couldn't stand me from day one. Used to tell me that his Grandmother only pitied me, and every now and again I'd believe him.  
  
"So I used to go down to the hospital and hang out in the pediatric wing. The kids and I got along real well. One afternoon, I was there later than normal and realized it had gotten dark. I went looking for Alan and Monica but couldn't find them. I ran into Bobbie. She and I became fast friends. She was a like an Aunt to me, and as far as I was concerned she was a better Aunt than Tracy. It was through her that I met my first crush, Luke. Please don't ask me to explain it to you because now looking back I don't think I could.  
  
"Luke treated me like another little sister. I absolutely adored him; in my eyes he could do no wrong. I remember one day, before he was supposed to marry Jennifer Smith I asked him to marry me told him I'd protect him from Frank Smith. He just laughed and told me I already was a Spencer. So it became Juliana Quartermaine-Spencer or Spencer- Quartermaine, depending on my mood."  
  
Juliana stopped for a second to breathe before going on with her story. This was one of the many parts she hated.  
  
"When Luke and Laura went on the run that first summer I blamed myself. Told myself if I had found away to protect Luke he would have stayed. Meanwhile Scott was being a real jerk, and yet I found myself liking the guy. He was kind of cute in that dorky  
  
way, and he was funny. Hence crush number two. Not that he knew then, he didn't find out until years later but I'll get to that."  
  
"Juliana what is it you're shivering. Here take my jacket." Jasper said putting it around her shoulders.  
  
"Won't help, Jasper I'm sorry I can't do this. I shouldn't have come back here it was a mistake."  
  
"Jules wait. Just tell me. It's obvious you need to get it all out. Let me help. You need me now, let me be here for you."  
  
"I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry." With that Jules ran back into the house and straight up the stairs. Jasper was right behind her with Luke Ned and Alan behind him.  
  
"Jax what the hell did you do to her?" Luke asked him.  
  
"She was telling me everything. We got up to her crush on Baldwin and then she shut down. I don't know why."  
  
"Damn that woman to hell." Luke said under his breath.  
  
"Helena?"  
  
"Yeah, tell ya what I'll tell ya this part. Jules never could handle it. How far did she get?" He asked. The party had reached the room where Jules had run to, and Luke made sure she'd hear everything he said so that if she felt the need she could correct him.  
  
"Well you and Laura were on the run. Said she blamed herself for your leaving and then went into what a jerk Baldwin was at the time."  
  
"Well Laura and I were able to defeat Frank Smith. We came back and tried to live a normal life but then Mikkos showed up; him and his dammed ice machine. Well Robert Scripio showed up around the same time. So Laura and I teamed up with him to see what we could do to stop him. We did it alright. I ended up killing him. Hence the beginning of the Spencer Cassidine feud. Now I know your probably wondering what Jules was up to at the time.  
  
"She was having a ball like any kid of six would. It was snowing in July. Winter, up to that point had always been her favorite time of year, so why wouldn't she enjoy getting an extra month of it. See she has never been able to realize there was nothing she could have done to stop that maniac's reign of terror."  
  
"What's that got to do with Helena?" Jasper asked.  
  
"Fast forward to November, my wedding day to be exact. Laura and I had a beautiful ceremony on the lawn of the mayor's mansion. Things didn't go bad until the reception. First Baldwin caught Laura's bouquet then there were rumblings in the crowd that Helena was there. Well, Jules has always felt the need to protect me, even though I'm more than capable of doing it myself. She runs into Helena and tells her to leave or else. Helena just laughed at her. That's probably why she started to shiver. Helena scared her to death that day. Anyway, Helena put a curse on Laura and me for what we had done to Mikkos. Jules hasn't forgiven herself for not making Helena leave."  
  
"But she was only a little girl. Surely she knows it's not her fault."  
  
"Jax that's the way she is. You threaten someone she cares about and she goes for the jugular. Only with Helena she couldn't because she got scared. Now I only hope she doesn't blame herself for our divorce."  
  
"Luke it's crazy. There was nothing she could have done. Didn't you tell her that?"  
  
"Of course we did. But as Luke said it didn't do any good. Jax, this scarred her for a long time. As a child she used to have horrible nightmares about Helena hurting everyone she cared about, not just Luke and Laura." Alan said speaking up for the first time since they had gone upstairs.  
  
"She'd have them once in a while when we were in Monaco. When I'd ask her about them she'd just shutdown. Frightened the hell out of me."  
  
"Can we skip Stavaros , please? I can't handle that." Juliana said coming out of the bedroom. It was evident she'd been crying and she was still shaking. Jasper went to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"It's all over now Jules. She can't hurt you or anyone else now."  
  
"Yeah and if you believe that then you don't know the hag."  
  
"You want to go on or should I?"  
  
"Luke I think I can take it from here. Dad do you mind if Jasper and I stay up here?"  
  
"Behave, you know how your mother and I feel about boys being in your room."  
  
"Right. Okay so where were we? Oh yeah the hag. Anyway, she left and shortly after Luke and Laura got back the whole Stavaros mess happened, which produced Nikkolas.  
  
"While all of that mess was going on Luke had managed to get himself elected mayor. One of the first things he did was to say that I ran Port Charles. I was amazed the city council went for it. See the whole town felt as though they adopted me; and before you say it looking back I wonder why no one but the Quartermaines were willing to adopt me. So they put it into the charter that I ran things. They all figured it was a nothing clause and would never be used. I usually don't even think about it, and the current mayor signed off on it as well."  
  
"Wait, you mean you an honorary mayor, and have been since you were six?"  
  
"No Jasper I run the town. In other words Corrinthos isn't supposed to do anything without my approval. But as I said I never use the stupid thing, though now I'm thinking maybe I should. Oh and it's been in effect since I was seven not six."  
  
"Stand corrected; so then what?"  
  
"Well Luke and Laura left town after Stavaros' "death". I thought about going to visit them and live with them for a while. Things weren't all that great in the Quartermaine house, but then things rarely are."  
  
"What changed your mind?"  
  
"Frisco." Jules said getting off the bed, where she and Jasper had been sitting, and went to the window. 


	6. Chapter 6

Juliana's Story part 2

          "What do you mean Frisco changed everything?"  Jasper asked giving her a puzzled look.

          "You don't know that much about him do you?"

          "No, just know his family ties here in Port Charles."

          "Then allow me to tell you about Frisco.  He started out by being the lead singer for Blackie Parish's band.  They called themselves Riff Raff.  Now don't get me wrong I liked Blackie well enough.  He was a nice enough guy, and he wasn't too bad on the eyes either.  But Frisco had something, hell he still does.  Don't ask me what it is because I couldn't tell you.  But whenever he walks into a room, you're immediately drawn to him; well I am anyway."  Juliana paused; a big smile was on her face, causing Jasper to smile as well.

          "The first time I met Frisco was at a practice for Riff Raff.  He was singing "Sneak Attack", which looking back on it now seems fitting.  He noticed me dancing along and winked.  That was it I was hooked."

          "Doesn't take much to get you hooked does it?"  Jasper asked with a laugh.

          "Shut up Jasper.  Let me tell my story."  Juliana said picking up one of the pillows and hitting him with it.

          "Sorry.  You were saying?"

          "Anyway, I'd get out of school and go watch him rehearse.  It used to drive Grandfather up the wall.  Apparently, we Quartermaines were too good to be associating with the common folk.  I still did it anyway.  Tania, who he was dating at the time, used to tease him about having a groupie.  He'd just smile and wink at me; seemed to do that a lot when I was around.  Blackie hated it.  Said it was his band.  I should be his groupie.

"He used to try out new songs on me.  If I didn't like them then he'd toss it from the play list.  Sometimes, I wonder if he'd tried them out on other people what would have happened."

"Were they really that good?"

"I don't remember now.  But I somehow think Frisco wasn't that pleased with them and was looking for an excuse to cut them.  If I remember rightly they were ones Blackie tried to write after he stole 'Make Me Believe It.'   So yeah they were bad."

"Wait this Blackie guy stole a song?"

"It's a long story.  Not really all that important.  Needless to say Blackie went down a wrong path and it ended up costing him everything.  In the meantime I was growing to like Frisco more and more.  Everyone used to tell me it was pointless, that Frisco saw me as nothing but a little sister or groupie.  I decided to prove them all wrong.

"About two days before he met Felicia I went to see him.  I told him how I felt.  That I was in love with him.  Now to have heard everyone else tell it, he was going to laugh in my face."

"Did he?"

"No, of course not.  He smiled, gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead and told me to get back to him in fifteen years."

"Then he met Felicia and I'm guessing things went downhill from there."

"That's putting it mildly.  It wasn't Frisco and me anymore.  She hated that I went to rehearsals for the band, hated that I was always hanging around.  Not that I should have been considered a threat I was what nine?  Anyway, for a little while things were fine.  But then my birthday rolled around.  He had promised me a day like we used to have, just the two of us.  We could do anything I wanted.  But when the time came he was off on some treasure hunt with Felicia.

"When he came home he tried to make it up to me.  But I was just so hurt.  I didn't want anything to do with him.  Jason, being Jason, had tried to make me see things had been out of his control; but I wouldn't hear it.  Told Jase he had no idea because he was at school most of the time and to stay out of it."  Juliana paused and began pacing the room.

"Jules, what is it?"  Jax asked.

"Look we're skipping ahead.  Not much happens anyway.  I just locked myself in my room for days after they got married.  Only one I'd talk to was Jason.  He didn't tell me I was being stupid.  He understood that I felt like I had lost my best friend, not to mention the love of my life.  In the meantime Frisco went from singer to cop to WSB agent in a matter of months.  Felicia hated it.  I thought if he was happy then let him do it.  Besides, I'd always thought Robert was cool.  And now I had my own personal James Bond to admire.  I didn't know any better. I was still young.  I didn't think about the danger Frisco was putting himself in.  Looking back I suppose I should have been as angry about it as Felicia considering what happened.  
          "Skip ahead a few years.  Felicia receives a music box from the WSB.  It's from Frisco for their anniversary.  She also receives word that he's been killed.  They tell her they've found his grave up in Canada.  So she heads up there with Sean, Tony, and this new friend of hers Colton Shore.  God did I hate the guy.  He was annoying as hell.  The perfect match for Felicia, had she not already been married to Frisco."

"You really didn't like Felicia did you?"

"No.  And if you wait a few minutes I'll get to why.  So they go and they see the grave.  She comes home and waits what seemed like a few days before announcing she and Colton are engaged.  I was so pissed.  Hadn't Frisco meant anything to her?  She said he'd want her to get on with her life.  I told her she could at least wait a little longer.  Needless to say these fights went no where.  But then came the big slap in the face.  They got married the day after Frisco's birthday, which also happened to be Frisco and Felicia's anniversary."

"You must have flipped."

          "I did.  Not that it did any good.  I only got told I was being a spoiled brat and that I should stay out of it.  Frisco was gone I had to deal with it.  He wasn't coming back, no matter what I did.  But you see Jasper that was the thing.  I didn't think he was dead.  I kept telling Jason I didn't feel it.  I would have known if he was dead.  No one believed me, so finally I just shut up and let Felicia marry Colton."

          "Did you go to the wedding?"

          "Yeah.  It was a night wedding if I remember right.  All I remember is that it rained really badly.  We had a thunderstorm that day.  If that wasn't an omen I don't know what was.  They moved the reception from the park, which was where the wedding had been, to somewhere else.  I didn't feel like going so I convinced Lila to convince Monica and Alan to let me just stay in the park for a while.  I told them it had finally hit me Frisco was gone and that he wasn't coming back."

          "Had it?"

          "Hell no.  I could feel him.  I could tell he was there.  Don't ask me how.  Lucy says it's probably because I'm psychic.  Who knows?  Anyway, I was sitting under a tree not too far from where the cake was just thinking.  A few minutes after everyone left this guy comes out from behind some trees.  There was this flash of lightning and I saw the guy's face."

          "Who was it?"  Jax asked  

          "Frisco.  He took the knife and sliced it through the cake.  Scared me to death.  He looked so different, older.  I mean he was older, but there was something wrong.  Before I could go talk to him he took off.  I ran after him, broke one of my shoes and ran my tights.  I lost him near the docks.

          "What happened then?"

          "The next day I looked all over for him.  Finally, I went to see Robert.  I figured I ought to tell him what was going on.  Of course Robert, Anna, and Sean didn't believe me.  Boy were they all about to get the shock of their lives."

tbc


End file.
